profile_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Unversed
.]] The Unversed (アンヴァース, Anvāsu; literally meaning "those who were not well-versed in their own existences"), are a race of creatures in Kingdom Hearts series. They are the main enemies of the game Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. They are considered "the opposite of human life" and grow from the negative emotions produced when Vanitas was created from Ventus. It is because of this that Vanitas is able to control them. By all accounts, the Unversed are extensions of Vanitas himself. "It happened when you and I were split into two. The negativity took shape as these monsters. They are what I feel—a horde of fledgling emotions under my control." :—Vanitas, explaining the existence of the Unversed to Ventus. Description Anatomy and Design Several varieties of Unversed appear over the course of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Emotion was a key component in their conception and design. Thus they are seen with smiling, angry, and crying "faces", referring to the shape of their red eyes, which all Unversed share. The emblem most Unversed are christened with is also meant to represent a heart that expresses emotion. Gallery Characteristics and Culture Society Energy Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Background List of Unversed * Floods * Scrappers * Bruisers * Red Hot Chilis * Monotruckers * Thornbites * Shoegazers * Spiderchests * Archravens * Hareraisers * Jellyshades * Tank Topplers * Vile Phials * Sonic Blasters * Triple Wreckers * Wild Bruisers * Blue Sea Salts * Yellow Mustards * Mandrakes * Buckle Bruisers * Chrono Twisters * Axe Flappers * Prize Pods * Blobmobs * Glidewinders * Flame Box * Lost Runners * Survival Bottles * Diet Tanks * Ringer Pots * Jelly Glee Teas * Element Clusters * Shade Jelly * Launching Plants * Wheel Masters * Symphony Masters * Cursed Coach * Spirit of the Magic Mirror * Mad Treants * Trinity Armors * Metamorphosis * Metamorphosiss * Iron Imprisoners ** Iron Imprisoner I ** Iron Imprisoner II ** Iron Imprisoner III ** Iron Imprisoner IV * Vanitas Remnant Known Unversed Supporting Heroes Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Other featured characters Gallery Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains File:Vanitas-Masked Portrait.png|Vanitas Other featured characters History Past Synopsis ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Around the same time as Master Xehanort leaves the Land of Departure, the existence of the Unversed is brought to the attention of Master Eraqus by the Keyblade master's old friend, Master Yen Sid. Master Eraqus sends Terra and Aqua (two of his three apprentices) on a quest to find Master Xehanort and put an end to the threat to the Princesses of Heart the Unversed pose. However, Eraqus did not plan on his other apprentice, Ventus, going after Terra. It is during Ventus's final battle with Vanitas (his dark half) that the truth behind the existence of the Unversed is revealed. It is explained by Vanitas that the Unversed are his creations, loyal only to him. As he is a being created from the purest and most raw form of darkness, Vanitas manipulated the negative thoughts and emotions of others and spawn them in physical form as the Unversed. To serve both Master Xehanort's plans to create the χ-blade and his own desire to cause misery for others, Vanitas visited as many worlds as he could and release his minions. The Unversed served as the perfect opponents for Terra, Ventus, and Aqua as they would grow stronger by defeating them, all part of Master Xehanort's scheme to create the χ-blade, take Terra's body for himself, and start a new Keyblade War. The only downside to defeating Unversed is that any of the negativity released after they're defeated ends up back in Vanitas, who can just respawn them into the worlds. The whole Unversed race disappears upon the destruction of their progenitor, Vanitas, at the hands of Ventus. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also * Unversed Emblem * Vanitas * Heartless * Nobody * Dream Eaters Etymology Translation and Dub Issues Anime and Manga Influences External links * Unversed Wikipedia * Unversed Kingdom Hearts Wiki * Unversed Kingdom Hearts Wiki, the Kingdom Hearts encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * Unlike Heartless bosses and Nobody bosses (whom are enveloped in light when defeated), the Unversed bosses are consumed in a dark flame when vanquished. * They lack a direct link to the heart, but are beings that represent emotions in hearts. * It is possible they would reappear in future, if Vanitas returns. Category:Unversed